In a conventional elevator apparatus of a one-shaft multi-car type, both an upper car and a lower car are suspended within a common hoistway according to a 1:1 roping arrangement. A main rope for the lower car is divided into halves and disposed so as to extend past both sides of the upper car, respectively. In addition, a hoisting machine for the upper car, a deflector pulley for the upper car, a hoisting machine for the lower car, a first deflector pulley for the lower car, and a second deflector pulley for the lower car are disposed in an upper portion of the hoistway (e.g., see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: JP 2000-351556 A